


The Baby and The Moon

by Jimmy119



Series: Moonborn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy119/pseuds/Jimmy119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Baby is Quiet, The Mother is Crying, The Danger is Real and the Moon watches...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby and The Moon

The moon was bright that night, bright and round and full, and if anyone were too spare but a moment, they may have glanced up at it and seen a face. A vague, indistinct face, barely more than a whisper of eyes, and nose, and mouth, as depicted by the subtle play of white light and the pale blue or grey of shadows, all but invisible to most, little more than a dream to others, but for a little baby boy crying in a cot in the second story bedroom of the house at the end of the lane, the face looked all too real as his sobbed for Mommy, for the Moon, for someone to hold him.

_“Please not Harry!”_

The desperate cries of his Mommy, the Baby’s little mind unable to comprehend the meaning of her cries, but knowing instinctively that Mommy was scared, that Danger was in the room, that he should stay quiet, lest Danger turn its bloody eyes upon him, because Mommy was there, and Mommy was crying, and so long as Mommy was crying, she was protecting him from Danger, so Baby stayed quiet.

_“Stand aside silly girl”_

Danger was yelling now and raising its stick, the Baby knew the stick was the same as Mommy’s, as Daddy’s, as all other’s in baby’s little world, the stick meant pretty lights and floating things and funny noises and silly smells and many other things at other times, but not this time, because time it was Danger’s stick, in Danger’s hands and baby didn’t wanted to see what Danger would do with it.

_“Avada Kadavra”_

A green light flashed and Mommy fell silent and still to the floor and Baby _felt_ it, felt her go and where he was quiet before now he screamed, and cried, and begged the Moon, cried for the Moon, to tell Mommy to come back, to stop the Danger, to make it go away.

And as Danger turned the stick on him and the bad green light flashed in his eyes, he begged the Moon to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all my little brothers fault.
> 
> He was reading a second HP book and he reread to me the bit where Ginny is introduced and the she had 'grown up hearing bedtimes stories about him' and my brother said that scene and the way the wizarding world's obsession with Harry is shown, reminded him of Rise of the Guardians and how the kids belief in the guardians is shown.
> 
> He then demanded fic of the idea, and well who can deny an eight year old, right?
> 
> So... hello first chapter of first fic I've ever posted on here, there's more to come yet.


End file.
